The Stoopid Unikorn (Spicy Guacamole)
The Stoopid Unikorn (also known as SG9000, Unikorn or simply Uni) is a regular user from the Smashboards forums (and has an account in the wastelands called Squidboards which he never uses). He was known to be one of the sillier social thread members and a frequent visitor in the Forum Games, but has reached notoriety by being the first Smashboards member to have written more posts than Mic_128 and the first to have posted over 50,000 posts through unknown means (totally didn't used some of the Illuminati's secrets). For those who feel like stalking him, he's lives in Canada and usually hangs out in the NintenZone. Characteristics, Behavior, Personality, etc. Uni is silly, as stated above. He tends to be goofy and funny, and seems to be quite outgoing. He's constantly joking around and laughing at every situation, as long as he can find an opportunity, but will get serious when someone has a problem of some kind. He even makes jokes about the times he did some stupid, embarrassing things (such as when he had to cross dress for losing a bet) and isn't afraid of telling them. He also seems to have a much darker and twisted side within him, as he can sometimes makes jokes and puns about things that are somewhat disturbing and/or revolting. Much like Space Stranger, he compares the Social Thread to an Asylum and often says he wants to go there whenever he regains sanity. (Whether he's kidding or not remains one of the world's greatest mysteries) Trivia * He is not that good at teching, and often gets salty when LuigiMaster0 jab locks him. * He was formally known as SG9000, before changing his name, but he used to constantly denied it and insisted that SG9000 is gone until September 2017. * In both Smashboards and real life, he is known for always overdoing it in punishements from lost bets, especially when he's the one punished. **A Smashboards example would be when he had to wear a Boots avatar for a week and decided to pinkify his sig and also get a custom location and title referencing Dora The Explorer. *He was a brony on April 30, 2015, making him one of the newest fans of MLP in Smashboards. **The story behind that is that KeybladePony wagered him in a best of 5 in Smash, with the winner making the loser watch 45 minutes of his favorite show at the time (MLP for Keyblade and RWBY for Uni), but Keyblade's internet connection prevented any settling in Smash, so both decided to get their respective punishements. **His love for the show became obvious as be binged through the entire series in less than two weeks, which had 97 episodes, two 90-minute movies and a few short clips released at the time. **However, he lost interest in the show after the fifth season, thinking the show had gotten too stale and repetitive for his liking. *He can speak both English and French fluently. **Not-so-fun fact: It is the two official languages of Canada. *He often prefers the villain(s) when it comes to characters. Category:Users Category:Premium Members